


You're not going

by DaydreamDestiel



Series: Prompted Fics [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 06:14:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6107623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaydreamDestiel/pseuds/DaydreamDestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by this prompt from @danyellatatizzz:</p>
<p>So, destiel + stopping a fight with a kiss & love confession :P</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're not going

“You can’t just go off and hunt on your own Cas!” Dean exclaimed, frustrated.

Cas had only been human for a few weeks, he’d barely adjusted. Sometimes he still forgot simple things like eating and his need for sleep.

“I can’t just stay in the bunker all day, Dean!” Cas countered.

He might not be an angel of the lord anymore, but he wasn’t useless. He needed to feel like he was contributing something. Doing something. He wanted to make Dean proud, not see pity and sadness in his eyes every time they were on him.

“I get that you wanna help Cas, I do.” Dean admitted, shrugging a shoulder. “But you’re not even close to ready to take something like this on.”

“I’m perfectly capable of handling a werewolf Dean.” Cas argued. “I’ll be careful.”

“You are _not_ perfectly capable right now!” Dean yelled, exasperated. “I _just_ taught you how to shoot a _frickin’_ gun yesterday!”

“And look how quickly I mastered that!” Cas yelled back, eyes flashing with anger. “I _need_ to do this.”

“No.” Dean ordered, voice quiet, eyes hard.

Cas stared at him, brain scrambling to come up with an argument that Dean wouldn’t be able to refuse. He came up empty handed though, because Dean was staring intensely into eyes. Dean’s eyes were even brighter than usual, and a bit glossy.

“Dean,” Cas began, heart hammering in his chest. “You can’t stop me. I’m not a child. You can’t give me orders.”

“Yeah?” Dean asked defiantly. “Watch me.”

And then Dean was grabbing fistfuls of Cas’s red hoodie and slamming him back against the wall. Cas had barely processed what had happened when Dean pressed up against him, and jerked him forward to press their lips together.

Cas groaned at the contact, and his lips parted on instinct. Dean’s tongue swept in, demanding and harsh. Cas moved his hand to Dean’s back and pulled him closer as Dean’s tongue moved roughly against his. Cas’s head swam with desire, and pleasure curled warmly through him in reaction.

Dean tasted of whiskey with faint traces of cherry pie and something unmistakably Dean. Cas’s cock stiffened as Dean pressed harder against him, the friction felt amazing and not enough at the same time. Cas whined low, and Dean ended the kiss, scoring Cas’s lower lip with his teeth as his went.

Cas’s eyes slid open, Dean’s breath was warm on his lips, and panted, eyes focusing on the burning green ones in front of him.

“You’re not going anywhere Cas.” Dean informed him, voice laced with need.

“No.” Cas agreed, he couldn’t remember why he’d ever wanted to.

Not with Dean’s body on his, his lips so close; Close enough to taste. Which is exactly what Cas wanted to do. He quickly leaned in and dragged his tongue over Dean’s full bottom lip. Dean groaned at the contact, and kissed Cas hard again.

Cas slipped his hands down to reach up under the hem of Dean’s shirt, needing to feel the bare skin of his back. It was smooth, and heated and firm under his fingers. He shuddered and bucked his hips against Dean, needing more.

Dean kissed along Cas’s jaw, enjoying the scratchy stubble against his swollen and sensitive lips. He stopped to suck and lick at the spot just under Cas’s ear, and Cas arched wildly against him. Pleasure slammed through him, making his cock impossibly hard.

“Dean!” He moaned, fingers digging into his back.

Dean kept up the suction, tongue lapping against Cas’s salty skin, and the sounds that were tumbling from Cas’s mouth were unbelievable.

Finally, he pulled back to look at his work. A dark red mark stood out against the skin of Cas’s neck, and Dean smirked. Cas’s eyes were still closed, dark lashes fluttering, cheeks bright pink, and his lips were parted as he struggled to catch his breath.

“You’re not going anywhere Cas.” Dean repeated himself, trying to clear his head enough to get through what he needed to do. “Because I need you. I can’t let you go off and get yourself killed. You’re human, which means you’re vulnerable. That’s frickin’ scary, man. Because losing you isn’t an option Cas. I love you.”

Cas’s eyes flew open at his words, surprise and hope mixed in them. There was a shred of disbelief too, and that tugged at Dean’s heart.

“You what?” Cas asked, wanting to be sure he’d heard correctly.

“I said I love you.” Dean confirmed, smirking at him.

“I love you too.” Cas sighed, and Dean grinned.

“Good.” Dean replied, slipping his hands into Cas’s hair as he kissed him, sweeter this time.


End file.
